


A New Constellation

by justdk



Series: Rovinsky Week 2018 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: In another life Kavinsky gets a second chance and joins the Gangsey





	A New Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rovinsky Week 2018. Day 2: Gangsey Kavinsky

“Chips, queso, guac.” Kavinsky tosses the take-away bags onto the floor next to the cardboard St. Agnes structure. “Best idea you’ve had all week, old man.” Gansey gives him a benevolent nod as a token of thanks.

Ronan bumps his shoulder as he walks by, a large cup holder cradled in his hands. “Sweet tea for all,” Ronan announces, “except for you, Henry. Because you had to be all _extra_.”

Henry’s smile is bright and all perfect white teeth, something that belongs on a magazine cover. He accepts the drink from Ronan and offers an air kiss. “Peach mango lemonade. The nectar of the gods.”

Blue swipes the cup from him and takes a long drink. Henry doesn’t even bother to protest. _Besotted_. That’s how he looks.

Kavinsky’s still finding his way with them, still struggling to accept the easy way they all love each other. The way they love him. Being another outsider adopted by Richard Campbell Gansey III is not the outcome he had predicted. _Family_ , Ronan would say, _that’s what Gansey makes us._

Out of all of his new found family Kavinsky identifies with Adam the most, which is weird. When he joined their little group everyone thought – and said – that he and Lynch were two peas in a pod, being dreamers and fighters and the most foul mouthed and irreverent of the lot. But Adam has that private inner darkness that Kavinsky relates to. Abusive parents? Check. Craving for love? Check. Pride? Check. Intense need to be in control? Check. And there’s the Ronan thing. It would bother Kavinsky that Adam is a bit in love with Ronan, if it weren’t for the fact that Adam is also in love with Gansey and Blue and Henry.

At the moment Adam is napping with his head resting in Gansey’s lap. It’s amazing that he can sleep through all of this but then Kavinsky notices that Adam’s sleeping with his hearing ear pressed to Gansey’s thigh, effectively shielding him from the noise.

“Yes! The cheese is still hot!” Blue whoops as she opens the container of pale queso. She and Henry dig into the chips and start the feeding frenzy. Gansey watches them, his pretty mouth molded into a fond smile. He pets Adam’s messy curls and he looks content and, well, kingly somehow.

Kavinsky grabs a handful of chips and the guacamole before the heathens contaminate it with cheese. “It’s better that way!” Henry mumbles, mouth full. “Dip the cheese and guacamole together. Perfection.”

Ronan steals a couple chips and eats them plain, licking the salt off his fingers.

“You know what would make this perfect?” he murmurs so only Kavinsky can hear him.

“Hmm?” Ronan’s leaning towards him and _damn_ he’s a gorgeous fucker.

“Margaritas. The slushie kind with salt on the edge and a lime.”

Kavinsky laughs. “Remember the last time we had those?”

Ronan nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, we were at Henry’s and you said—”

“I said that you looked so hot in your stupid toga that I wanted to blow you in the backseat of the BMW.” They’re talking quietly so the others won’t hear. Ronan’s moved over and they’re sitting close enough that Kavinsky may as well be sitting _on_ Ronan.

Ronan’s eyes darken as he remembers the same thing Kavinsky’s remembering. “Right. But we had those enormous margaritas Koh had just made and _you_ wanted to drink it first.”

“Well I was _very_ thirsty.”

“Yeah you were,” Ronan grins. “So we had a drinking competition and got brain freeze like _fuck_ I thought I was gonna die.”

Kavinsky snorts and drinks some sweet tea, sucking on the straw in a manner that makes Ronan’s blush.

“And then,” Ronan continues, voice husky, “we went out to my car and your mouth was so _fucking cold_.”

“Not for long, though.”

Ronan is so close that it would take only the smallest movement to kiss him. And Kavinsky is _aching_ to kiss him, to go back to Ronan’s room and roll around on the bed, the floor, anywhere.

“You know,” a soft voice interjects, “you two are better than pay per view.”

“THE FUCK—” Kavinsky nearly jumps out of his skin and falls over. Noah peers down at him, smiling like some pasty trickster god.

“Rude.” Ronan comments. He’s used to Noah’s ghostly appearances.

“Listen, if you’re going to talk dirty _and_ think dirty in public then it’s fair game to ease drop.”

Kavinsky pushes himself up, flushing from the shock and embarrassment, and notices that Henry, Blue, and Gansey are staring, their expression ranging from amused to mildly scandalized. Adam makes a soft _mmph_ noise, tilts his head up, and blinks sleepily.

“Look what you did,” Gansey says, pretending to scold, “you woke Adam.”

Adam’s yawn is wide enough that Kavinsky can practically see his tonsils.

“It’s Noah’s fault!” Kavinsky protests and Noah, the shitbag, just laughs. Ronan is munching on more chips pretending that he had no hand in this entire scene.

“I’m just trying to keep it PG,” Noah says airily. Literally, the dude is  _floating_ in the air.

Blue smirks. “Noah, you know that Ronan never exists below a PG-13 rating.”

“Damn straight,” Ronan replies and gives Blue a fist bump.

Kavinsky drinks some more tea while Ronan and Blue banter and Gansey treats Adam like a baby bird that’s fallen out of its nest, practically offering to hand feed him. Adam says something that Kavinsky can’t hear and Gansey leans down to kiss him. It’s so fucking soft that Kavinsky has to put on his shades and get some air.

He wanders down to the first floor and perches on a dusty freight box. He retrieves his pack of cigarettes and puts one in his mouth but doesn’t light it, just plays with the lighter, flicking the flame on and off while he sorts through the jumble of feelings making war in his chest. Being high all the time was easier than this.

The group has a very fluid concept of relationships. He’s seen Gansey kiss just about everyone, except him. And Ronan. Because Ronan had said he didn’t want to share and Kavinsky had decided that if anyone got to own his ass, well, he wasn’t going to do better than Lynch so he agreed. With that capitulation came another: _love me, love my family_ and Ronan wasn’t talking about Declan and Matthew, though that was also a given. Then Ronan had _really_ gotten serious and said they would get clean, which they did. He invited Kavinsky to move in, which he did. Hell, he even went to mass with Ronan more often than not.

His boys – Prokopenko, Jiang, Swan, and Skov – had a hard time with it. And that sucked balls. He wasn’t the center of their world anymore. Instead he had been drawn into the orbit that circled Gansey, he and Ronan as tight as twin stars. Through some strange magic Gansey’s group had expanded and let him in. Every day he was inundated with the peculiar feeling of being wanted and belonging. Most of the time it’s great but at the moment it aches too much for him to go back upstairs and join them.

The door above creaks open, letting in the sound of laughter and conversation. Heavy footfalls on the stairs signal Ronan’s approach.

Kavinsky leans back on his hands and kicks his heels against the crate as Ronan walks towards him.

“Thought you quit,” Ronan says as he plucks the unlit cigarette from Kavinsky’s mouth.

“I did,” Kavinsky sighs. He watches as Ronan slides the cigarette back into the pack and sets it down on the box. “Sometimes I miss it, having something to do with my hands, something to put in my mouth.”

Ronan cocks an eyebrow, smirking. “I can help with both of those.” He moves to stand between Kavinsky’s spread legs and leans in to nuzzle the side of his neck. The stubble on his jaw prickles, stirring up hot feelings.

“I bet you can,” Kavinsky mutters as he wraps his arms around Ronan, tugging him down on top of him, not worrying about the dust or dirt. _Muscle memory_.

He kisses Ronan hungrily, tasting the salt on his lips. _This_ he thinks. _I stayed for this_. Ronan kisses him back, fingers pushing into his waxed hair, messing it up and Kavinsky doesn’t even care. Ronan’s hips rock down against his, the movement steady, deliberate, but not enough.

“Harder,” Kavinsky commands, wrapping one leg around Ronan, dragging him closer.

“K,” Ronan’s protest is lacking conviction, “they’re waiting upstairs.”

“Let them wait,” Kavinsky answers. “We had to wait while prince charming got in a nap. They can wait while we get off.” He arches up to rub against Ronan, making him grunt.

“Ah fuck it,” Ronan concedes. Then adds, “Noah you better not be watching.” Silence meets his words so they know they’re alone.

Ronan braces himself above Kavinsky and grinds down in earnest. Kavinsky gets both legs around him, squeezing him tighter and tighter, increasing the friction so that it’s nearly unbearable.

“Oh God—” Ronan swears, voice hoarse and quiet. It almost sounds like a prayer. He rocks his hips faster, his breath hot on Kavinsky’s neck.

Kavinsky squeezes his eyes shut and bites on his lower lip, trapping the gasps and grunts he wants to make. When Ronan starts sucking on his neck he can’t help it, he has to make some noise, has to be able to breathe around the fantastic feeling building up inside. His breath hitches with each shove and his chest feels tight, _everything_ feels tight and hard and burning and he wants to make this last but already he’s slipping.

“Fuck! Ronan,” he pants, hands digging into Ronan’s back. Ronan’s teeth scrape over his skin before biting down. It feels so good that Kavinsky groans. “Hold up, I’m about to lose it.”

Ronan pushes up so he can kiss Kavinsky’s mouth, sucking on his lips. “Is that a problem?” he asks.

“Yes! Remember last time?”

Last time – coming home from a late night drive – had been beyond awkward, slinking past the others, stinking of sex with wet spots on the front of their jeans. Thankfully Gansey’s group wasn’t the type to draw attention to such things but it was still fucking embarrassing.

“Fine, fine,” Ronan agrees, leveraging off Kavinsky, his hands moving to the tented fly of Kavinsky’s jeans. “You first, then me.”

After they take care of each other and calm down (and make out some more) they head back upstairs. The food is gone. Gansey and Adam are studying the large topographical map of the Shenandoah while Henry, Blue, and Noah play a game of pool.

Kavinsky tugs on his shirt, knowing he looks a mess covered in dust and dirt, with sweat drying on his skin and what feels like an enormous hickey on the side of his neck. Somehow Ronan managed to walk away with only a light amount of dust clinging to his jeans and forearms.

Gansey looks up and smiles when they join the group. He passes right over Kavinsky’s appearance and says, “Welcome back! Now that we’re all assembled, let me tell you about the newest findings that Malory shared with me.”

And just like that they all converge, gathering around Gansey to listen to him talk about his quest. Kavinsky doesn’t give a fuck about dead Welsh kings, but he does give a fuck about Gansey, and a _lot_ of fucks about Ronan, so he pays attention and tries to find ways to contribute.

It’s a new life and he plans to stay and see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
